


Looking for the Captain

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: You receive an odd letter claiming to be from your father. With it is one for the Cap, as well.





	Looking for the Captain

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on reigningqueenofwords.tumblr.com

Never knowing who your father was was hard enough. Never knowing why your mother was always looking over her shoulder added to that. When you were young, you would ask her about it- why did she look so frightened all the time? You’d be told to hush, and not ask such questions. The older you got, the less you asked. Until you just stopped bringing it up. The years took their toll on her, and you refused to add to that.

Now, you were 21, and attending NYU. You had a small apartment that you shared with a roommate. Nothing fancy, but it was a roof over your head. Lounging in your room, you were studying for an upcoming final when your roommate knocked. “Yeah?” You looked up, chewing on the end of your pen.

“There’s a letter for you.” She shrugged, handing you an official looking manila envelope. “There’s no return address.”

Sitting up, you furrowed your brows and took it. “That’s odd.” You muttered, prying open the two small prongs on the back. Dumping out the contents, there were two white envelopes, and a necklace. Holding it up, it was a long silver chain, with a locket. “What the hell?” Your roommate stood there, curious. You glanced at her. “You can sit.” You told her, setting the necklace down. You raised an eyebrow at the name written on the first envelope you picked up- Steve Rogers. Why did that name sound familiar? Next, there was one with your name. Both were clearly written by a male. 

She picked up the first one, and her eyebrows went up. “You have mail for  _Captain America_?!”

“Wait, what?” You stared at her. “That’s why that name sounded familiar! Why would I get mail for him…?”

“Read your letter? Maybe it says?” That was her best guess.

Nodding, you carefully opened your letter and unfolded the paper. It wasn’t long, but you were beyond curious.

_Dear Y/N,_

_I get this is probably confusing. Getting a strange package in the mail, and a letter addressed to Cap, right?_

_Well, I’m your father. My name is Bucky Barnes, kid. I’m not exactly Mr. Popular or anything. So, you can understand the secrecy, right? The locket was your mother’s, I’ve kept it close. It’s yours now._

_If you’re reading this, you need to get to Steve. It’s not safe for you, and I know I can trust him to keep you safe. I wish I had more time, and I could do this in person, but this is the best way to keep some very dangerous people away from you._

_Stay safe._

_-Bucky_

Your eyes stared at the words that were hastily scribbled on the paper. “That can’t be right.” You thought out loud. “Why the  _hell_ would my mother be involved with someone like this?!” She was always so cautious, so timid. This didn’t sound like her.

She shrugged. “Parents change when they have kids, man. I mean, who knows what she was like before she had you? How much has she ever told you?”

“Very little.” You admitted, licking your lips. “Does he expect me to walk up to Captain America and be like ‘ _hey, so, I have a letter from you from someone claiming to be my father!_ ’, as if that’s not completely weird.”

“Do you really want to risk it?” If there was even a tiny bit of truth in that letter, she didn’t want you in danger. “Or would you rather make an ass of yourself just to make sure you aren’t…I don’t know… _gutted_ in your sleep?”

You made a face at her. “You need to lay off the true crime shows there, sweetie.” You teased. “But, shit…you’re right.” Hurrying off your bed, you grabbed your messenger bag and quickly put in the contents of the manila envelope before pulling on your sneakers. “I’ll call you when I figure all this out. Promise.” You told her, grabbing your bag, and your phone.

It was just before dusk, so you hailed a cab, not exactly trusting the residents of New York City. “Where to?” Asked the cabbie with the thick Jersey accent.

“Uh…Stark Tower?” You said, unsure. If you wanted to find a superhero, what better place to look than a tower belonging to one?

He looked at you funny in the rear view. “Okay, you got it, kid.” He agreed. A fare was a fare. 

* * *

 

Before you knew it, the sun had dipped below the horizon, leaving the sky darker at the top, and an orange glow in it’s wake. “Thanks.” You told him, handing him some cash. “Keep the change.” It wasn’t a lot, but he did a dangerous job, he deserved something extra.

“Thanks, kid.” He gave you an appreciative smile and a nod before you slipped out.

Standing there, your eyes traveled up the tower, feeling something like an ant. You moved towards the front, realizing that you had no idea if anyone would be there right then. However, a security guard stepped out, stopping you. “Can I help you, ma’am?” He asked, a stern look on his face.

Pulling your bag open, you grabbed the unopened letter to Steve. “I have a letter for Steve Rogers?” You were clearly nervous. “It’s from a  _Bucky_?” You added with a small shrug.

His hand reached over to the walkie attached to his shoulder. “There’s a young woman here for Mr. Rogers. Claims she has something from Barnes.” He said seriously, making you swallow. He listened to what was being said in his ear piece before nodding. “Yes, sir.” He dropped his hand. “Come with me.” He motioned for you to follow.

You followed him without question, just wanting to get this over with. When you woke up that morning, you didn’t exactly plan on winding up at Stark Tower. Your hands gripped the strap of your bag, your palms sweating more than you’d like to admit. On the elevator, you chewed on your lip, hoping that you could give him this letter, and go home. 

* * *

 

“So, you have something for me?” You were greeted by Steve the moment you stepped off the elevator, the guard riding it back down.

You nodded quickly. “Uh, yeah.” Holding out the letter, you were shaking slightly. “I got it with a letter for me, and a necklace.” You told him.

He raised an eyebrow as he took it from you. “Why  _you_?” Steve asked, curious.

“I’m not sure. He says I’m his kid…” When you saw his eyes snap from the letter in his hands to you, you took a small step back. “Look, I don’t know if that’s true or not. I’m  _just_ telling you what he said in my letter.” Your hands were up as the others approached.

Tony was the first to speak up. “Why don’t you see what your old buddy has to say, Steve?” He motioned to the letter.

His jaw was tight as he opened the envelope, his seeming almost as short as yours.

_Steve-_

_I’m guessing you’re a bit confused. Some kid comes up to you, saying their mine. Well, she’s telling the truth. Y/N is my daughter. Y/M/N raised her alone, away from me. I haven’t seen her face to face since she was a newborn, and for good reason._

_She’s not safe anymore. So, I’m asking you to look after her. Keep my girl safe. Do whatever it takes._

_If anything happens to her, it’ll be your head I’m after. You’re like my brother, but she’s my little girl._

_-Bucky_

Steve licked his lips and folded the letter back up. “Bucky wouldn’t lie about this. And I’ve met your mother.” He said seriously.

“ _What_?” Your eyes went from him to the others, and back. “She never mentioned that.”

His arms seemed bigger when he crossed his arms. “Long time ago. From what I recall, she wasn’t exactly on the path of the ‘good guys’.” Steve told you, any friendliness from his face having vanished.

“Come on. I think we need to have a chat.” Nat moved forward, taking your bicep in her hand. “If you’re Bucky’s kid, you being here can’t be good.” She added.


End file.
